My Way
by RyukoVulpix
Summary: “Well, I don’t show off, don’t criticize... I’m just living by my own feelings.” A dialogue that takes a deeper look into the spirit of our favorite blue hedgehog.


**My Way**

.

.

.

I am who I am, and nobody can change that for me... In the same way, I can't change you unless you want me to, so why should I try? People shouldn't say things like that.

I have a way of living, a way that's much different from most other ways. I live in freedom; freedom to go where I want, when I want, the freedom to be with who I want to be. The freedom to follow my heart.

And that same freedom means that I don't have to listen to anyone. You can't change my way; I can't change yours. If I don't believe in what you say, nothing will compel me to go along with you. You can't make me give something I don't have. All I have is my sense of truth...

But that doesn't mean that I can't be loyal to the people who mean something to me. I'll never leave them behind, although I might leave them in the dust. And when I do, I hope they can see that I'll never desert them. They can always trust me.

I don't need a motive to do what I love to do... other than the fact that I love my way of life! It's how I've always lived, how I do now, how I always will... and no one can take that away.

Some people might think that putting my life on the line every day is too much of a risk... that I ought to take it a little slower. But I'm sorry. I can't do that! I'll never give up all of those times, as dangerous as they might be...

... because if I do, does that mean that I'm not as strong anymore? I don't want that. I don't know what makes someone strong or not, but I know that running away from everything can't be right. Even though, somewhere deep down inside myself, I might be scared, I think that facing something will help to make myself stronger...

Nobody can stop me! That's all I can say. Nobody, nobody, nobody... no one can stop me from running. I love that, more than anything else... just as much as I love my freedom. No one can stop me from anything that I want to do...

But sometimes, in my running, in my freedom, time seems to slow down and bad things seem to happen. And I hate that. Things that I can't help, that I can't do anything about... I hate that powerless feeling. My life is all about going forward... once something happens, I can't change it, the same way that no one can change me. And once it happens, it's gone by in a flash, so that no one can go back. I never want to go back. So I keep going forward.

So sometimes, it's difficult to see past the colors flying by me, the landscapes and the buildings and the people, all of them coming at me and disappearing all at the speed of sound. It's hard to find where I fit, between everything. All I can do is find the places where I belong, and go to them. But once I'm there, I know I have to move on again. It never ends.

This fight, this battle? As I've gone through all I have, seen all that I have, and met everyone that I have, I've only found one true battle. Not against Eggman, not against Metal Sonic, not against Shadow or any of my other rivals. _Life_ is a battle. _Time_ is a battle. Together, they create my biggest adversary... although I can never know truly what it is. I know that life is an unending struggle... something that I'll always have to make my way through. And I can never run away from it... I can never give up. We only have one battle in our lifetimes... life itself. I can't go through the battle for anyone else, and no one can do it for me.

It's true... that sometimes, when I run, I don't know where I'm going. I might never know where I'm going until I get there. But for me, there are no wrong roads. There are no right roads. There is only my road, my life, and I can't stop going along it until I find the place that fits me. I can't give up when I run. I can't give up when I'm searching. I can't give up in this life...

... and when I can't give up, I have to give all I have.

.

.

.

_It doesn't matter who is wrong or who is right!_

.

.

.

_I am Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!_


End file.
